Characterize the single-dose pharmacokinetics of RAD001 in combination with Neoral and corticosteroids with or without azathioprine in pediatric stable renal transplant recipients. Evaluate the safety and tolerability of a single dose of RAD001 in combination with Neoral and corticosteroids with or without azathioprine in pediatric stable renal transplant recipients.